


Sweet Nothings - Clyde Logan

by supersoakerx



Series: Sweet Nothings [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facial, Hand Job, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: You get off work early and want to surprise Clyde. You find he's been keeping himself busy.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Sweet Nothings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921207
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Nothings - Clyde Logan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Nothings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/683020) by Neil LaBute, Mike Figgis. 



You _know_ he’ll love this surprise. It wasn’t often that you could finish up work early, but today was just one of those lucky days.

You and Clyde had a little date night planned for later on, but you had an extra two hours in your day now, and as you grabbed your car keys and headed out the door, you knew exactly what you were gonna do with it.

Driving to Clyde’s trailer, you can’t wait to see him. Pulling up the driveway always gave you little tingles in your stomach, today being no exception. You put your car in park, and head on in, imagining how his face will light up when you surprise him two hours early.

You ease open the front door, expecting to see Clyde sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee, or eating a burnt bacon sandwich, even expecting to see Jimmy or Mellie, but to your surprise the place is empty.

Well, it seems empty, until you hear some soft little sounds coming from Clyde’s bedroom.

You train your ears on the sounds, and heat rises in your cheeks when your brain registers what it is you’re hearing.

_‘Mmm, ohh, darlin… mmmy angel… ohy-yeahh…’_

You feel a pulse down between your legs, and you make your way over to his room. You don’t want to startle him, so you keep your steps light and quiet. You see his bedroom door is open just a crack, and you peek in.

Clyde’s long, naked body is stretched out on his bed, one arm tucked behind his head while his hand fists his thick, swollen cock. He’s leaning up against some pillows, his skin glistening with sweat. Some of his hair is stuck to his forehead, and his cheeks and neck are flushed pink. His eyebrows are furrowed, his eyes pinched closed, and as you watch him beat his cock he licks his lips and says, “t-tasty c-cookies, lemme, mmmfhh, lil kitty, love y’,” he tips his head back and groans, mouth going slack for a moment, “oh darlin, love ya lil bunny, s-so ti-tiiight,” he groans again and bucks his hips up into his hand.

Your eyes are wide, transfixed, you can’t tear your gaze away from him. Clyde is so lost in his pleasure, he’s rambling nonsense. Rambling things you’ve not heard him say before. But the way he’s saying them…

He whispers something then, something you can’t quite make out. “Cute, little,” he repeats, but then his voice drops to a whisper. You think you heard the word ‘cum’, but you’re none too sure.

You don’t realise it, but you’ve pushed open the door trying to hear him better and suddenly it creaks, and Clyde’s eyes snap open in a flash and his head whips to the door.

“Oh fuck, darlin, I, I didn’t,” he sits up, stammering, registering it’s _you_ and grabbing at discarded blankets, pulling them over himself and trying to cover up his modesty, “I didn’t think, you weren’t, oh I’m,” he’s blushing furiously now, chest heaving in embarrassed panic.

“Oh Clyde, I’m sorry, baby,” you raise your hands, palms facing him, trying to calm him down, “I didn’t mean to sc—it’s ok, Clyde, honey. I’ve seen it before,” you nod towards his legs with a little smile, trying to break the tension with a joke. It doesn’t work, he still looks rattled. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to startle you. You just, you looked so good, Clyde.”

He takes a big gulp, not able to keep eye contact with you. “I uh, I thought you’d be here later, sweetheart.” He runs trembling fingers through his hair, pushing it back off his face.

Your heart is melting for him. Surely he knows it’s natural, right? That it’s ok, what he was doing? You try to soothe him. “I got off early, and I wanted to surprise you, baby. I came right over,” you take a step closer to his bed, “oh I’m so sorry, Clyde. Can I join you, baby? Can I give you a cuddle?”

He glances up at you, really looking at you for the first time since the door creaked open and as he pants his breath he realises, that you’re, still here? You’re looking at him lovingly, apologetically, you’re not disgusted and you’re not angry. He’s done something very un-gentleman-like and you want to hold him?

Clyde’s breathing settles, and he relaxes his grip on the sheets and blankets, wiping his sweaty palm on them. He holds his hand out to you. “Sure, darlin. Come gimme a cuddle.”

As you walk over and get on the bed with him you say, “I’m really so sorry, Clyde. I just wanted to surprise you, that’s all. I’m sorry I didn’t, that I startled you, I didn’t say I was there.” You settle in next to him and wrap your arms around his shoulders. You plant a kiss to his soft, thick hair and say “And I meant what I said, honey. You looked,” you duck your head down to his ear, let your breath fan over it when you say, “ _so_ good, Clyde. So _sexy_.”

You run your fingers through his hair, your fingertips grazing his sweaty scalp and he shudders. “You liked it, darlin?” he asks, nestling in to your chest, placing a kiss to the hollow at the base of your throat, “really?”

“Ahuh,” you reply, and realising why he might be so flustered about the whole thing, you drop your voice and say, “honey, do you do that before I come over and see you, Clyde?”

He sighs a breath through his nose, and closes his eyes. If he tells you the truth, you might think less of him. He snuggles in closer to you and says, “promise ya won’t laugh?”

You kiss his head again and run your hand up and down his arm, “I won’t laugh, Clyde, I promise.”

He trusts that you won’t judge him and takes a deep breath before confessing, “I do it whenever I’m gonna see ya, darlin. I just get so excited. I don’t wanna… I just want to make it good for ya, and when I think about seein this pretty face,” he leans up and looks into your eyes, “sweetheart, I just need to do it.”

You trail your hands along his body and bring them up to cradle his face. “Clyde, that’s so _hot_ , baby,” your eyes flick between his, imploring him to believe you. He looks away, sucks on his bottom lip, and you know how you’ll convince him.

“I mean it, Clyde. Here,” you shift around on your knees, getting in the right spot on the mattress, and take his hand, drawing it under your skirt and inside the hem of your panties. His thick fingers graze your soft, wet pussy lips and he gasps, his eyes going wide and flicking up to yours. You smile and say, “see, honey?”

“Darlin, oh I…” his voice is full of wonder but he trails off, his fingers stroking up and down your slit of their own volition now. You take your hand away from his and rest it on his cheek, your thumb stroking over his bottom lip, and you hum happily at his ministrations.

“What were those things you were saying, Clyde?” Clyde licks his lips and you card your fingers through his hair, coming to rest at the nape of his neck. “You sounded sexy, baby,” you encourage him, voice coming out in a breath as you place your other hand on his thick thigh while his fingers play with your folds, getting wetter by the second.

Clyde blushes completely red, all the way down to his chest as he explains, “Oh I… darlin I just have some little names for ya… for the parts of ya,” his gaze flicks between your eyes and where his hand disappears under your skirt, “I sometimes say ‘em in my head when we’re, when you’re… when I’m by myself I say ‘em out loud, I can’t help it.”

You hum, “you named parts of me, Clyde?” He nods, his eyes flicking down again, and he runs the tip of his finger between your folds, parting your slit and rubbing into your clit.

You moan and clutch at his thigh, the back of his neck. Clyde feels himself starting to swell again, his cock filling up thick and fast when you say, “Will you tell me, Clyde?”

He looses a little groan and says, “Darlin, my angel… I can tell ya, if ya really wanna hear ‘em.”

Your take your hand from his thigh and move it under your skirt again, sliding his finger down your slit, and moving your hips so you get his finger to catch and dip inside you as you moan, “please, Clyde.”

A shiver runs through his whole body, your wet, hot pussy sending a pulse of arousal straight through his hard dick. He’s always amazed how tight you are at first, amazed how you go from barely fitting one of his fingers to taking his whole cock inside you, over and over again.

“What’s that?” He hears you say, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Where your hand is now, what’s that Clyde?”

He looks into your eyes and says, “that? I call it… it’s your kitty, darlin.”

You sigh through a smile, his finger massaging your insides just right. Your hand seeks out his thigh, follows it up to the centre of his legs, searches for his cock, and you gasp when you find him fully hard beneath the sheet. “Can I touch you, baby? While you tell me?”

Clyde swallows thickly, knowing he could blow his load at any moment when you’re the one gripping and tugging his cock, let alone when he’s got a finger inside your sweet pussy. “I don’t think I’ll last, sweetheart,” he admits quietly.

“I don’t mind, Clyde. I just want to make you feel good like you make me feel good.” You rock your hips on his hand, and he sighs, nostrils flaring. “Please,” you ask him, “I’ll be gentle, I’ll be sweet to you, baby.”

You both know that makes him melt, that he loves when you talk to him like that. He nods, “y-yeah, darlin, ok.”

You slip your hand under the sheet and push it away from him. When you finally set eyes on his stiff manhood, it makes your pussy clench on his finger and he groans. His dick is flushed red, swollen hard, desperate and dripping, blue-green veins popping. “Oh Clyde,” you moan, and grip him in your warm palm, “more, please,” you almost whisper, and start to stroke up and down his hot, heavy cock.

“Ohhff, darlin, shit,” Clyde groans, and slips another finger inside your wet heat. The moan he pulls from you, the feel of your pussy walls fluttering, his dick twitches in your hand from it.

You try something with him. “Your fingers feel sso good in my k-kitty, Clyde,” you say breathily, gripping his cock with the tightness he likes, pulling your fist up and down on him and feeling all his veins under your fingers.

He thrusts his hips into your fist and moans, “oohh, sweetheart, oh you’re, so good to me.”

“Mmm,” you hum, “tell me more, Clyde, more names, please.”

Clyde makes a deep, guttural sound from the back of his throat. He lurches forward and places big sloppy wet kisses to your chest. You’re wearing a low cut top tucked into your skirt, your cleavage pushed up beautifully, and Clyde kisses down to the top of your bra, where your breasts are spilling out of their soft cups.

“Mmm, these,” Clyde groans between kisses, “these are your cookies, darlin,” he trails his mouth down over one of the cups of your bra to where your nipple is hardening, the little nub showing through the soft material. He places his lips around your nipple and sucks on it, sucks until it’s stiff and erect through your bra and you groan, rocking onto his hand and giving a hard tug to his cock.

Clyde moans and releases his lips from your nipple, presses kisses to the flesh of your breast through your bra. “Just like, just like cookie dough, darlin.”

You remembered one of the things you heard him say before, “like tasty cookies, Clyde?”

“Mmmhh, s-so tasty, so good,” he latches on to your breast again, licking and sucking your nipple and you cry out in pleasure. Pulling off with a pop he looks into your eyes and says, “please, darlin, can ya take this off for me?”

His big brown eyes are looking up at you so sweetly, and you ease your hand on his cock just as he slows his fingers in your pussy.

You slip off the bed and unzip your skirt, with Clyde’s eyes glued to your body. You strip off your shirt and all your underwear until you’re standing before him completely and totally naked.

Clyde manoeuvres himself to the edge of the bed, rakes his eyes up and down your whole body and says, “my angel, oh darlin, c’m’ere,” and his arm goes behind your back to pull you close between his legs while his hand snakes around to the back of your head, cradles you there, pulls your mouth down to his.

You both moan when your lips meet, kissing each other softly and gently at first, your hands carding through his luscious locks as he cradles the back of your head. But then, then it’s desperate, it’s needy, it’s wanting, it’s charged with lust and desire as you lick into each other’s mouths, teeth clashing and fighting to suck on the other’s tongue.

You pull away from him when you need air and his eyes are half-lidded, black and glazed over. You’ve licked and sucked and nipped at his lips and they’re so plush and full, red in colour now, full of blood. It reminds you of his stiff cock and you reach down and stroke him, gentle and soft, mesmerised by his body as a shudder runs through him.

His hand runs down your back, following the curve of your ass until he can grip a good handful of your flesh. Keeping his eyes locked on you, he presses a kiss to your sternum, kneads your ass cheek in his hand and says, “you know what I call this, darlin?”

“Hmm,” you hum, biting your lip like you’re deep in thought. You release your lip and his eyes flick to it, his tongue darting out to lick at his own bottom lip. You lean in to his ear and say, “I don’t know, baby, what do you call my ass when you’re tugging on your hard cock?”

A groan rumbles through his chest and he splutters out, “bunny.”

You lean up again, your hand working over the top half of his dick, your thumb swiping over his slit, teasing his cock head. “Bunny?” you prompt him.

He alternates: he rubs big circles with the flat of his palm over your cheek, and then he gropes and squeezes. “Like a little, bushy cott’n tail, like a lil rabbit, darlin. My bunny. I love when you let me play with my bunny, darlin.”

You were starting to throb now, right at the very core of you. “Maybe you can play with your bunny tonight, Clyde, would you like that honey?”

Clyde groans, bucking into your hand. “Ohh sweetheart you, you’re so good, you’re too good to me, darlin.” When you hum, it goes straight through him and his cock pulses with need, “darlin I, I feel like I’m bout to burst.”

“Then do it, baby,” you coo to him, slowly dropping to your knees between his legs, putting your own wants aside for what he needs right now. You flex your grip on his dick and Clyde’s face scrunches up in pleasure.

Well you think it’s pleasure, until he says, “nno, sweetheart, no. I wanna treat you better than this, darlin.”

You slow your hand, coming to a stop at the base of his hot, swollen length. You look deep into his eyes, begging him to see reason, again. “You treat me just fine, Clyde. I mean it, baby. Let me do this for you, ok honey?”

Clyde doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Well, maybe he does, and he thanks that Logan luck every day.

“Mister Logan,” you sing-song your voice, dragging him out of his thoughts again. You lean down and lick up the head of his cock. “Will you let me do this for you, Clyde?”

Clyde moans, pushing his lips into a tiny pout. He wants to tell you just one more thing, but he doesn’t know if it’s too… it might be too much.

Looking up at Clyde, he looks like he’s about to say something. His eyes are flicking between yours, his breath shuddering through him. You think maybe, this is too much stimulation for him. Maybe you need to back off. You go to take your hand away from his hard length and he grips your wrist, keeping your hand wrapped around his dick.

“Please don’t let go,” he murmurs, voice deep and low. “Please.”

You grip him again, your hand snug around his cock. “Ok, Clyde,” you say, looking up at him earnestly. You’re ready to do what he needs you to, whatever that is, and you try to tell him with your eyes. “What is it, honey?”

Clyde takes a deep breath. He feels vulnerable, exposed, but he knows you’ll be gentle with him, sweet to him about it. “I got one more name for ya, darlin,” he releases his hold on your wrist, and runs the tip of his index finger over your lips, “for this, here.”

“For my lips, Clyde?” you take a chance and gingerly stroke his cock, just once, up and back down.

“Mmm, for your pretty mouth, sweetheart.”

Sensing no resistance from him, you lean in and lick at the head of Clyde’s dick again, letting the flat of your tongue slide up his slit.

Clyde’s eyebrows bunch in again, and he gives you a look that at the same time says ‘please, stop, I can’t take it’ and ‘please, keep going, I need more’.

“What do you call my mouth, Clyde?” you ask, looking up at him just too sweet and innocent for what you’re doing to his heart, his cock.

Clyde looks down at your big eyes, your pretty lips, your little hand wrapped around his cock. Even to him, it looks big in your palm. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself, and says, “That there, is your cum bucket, darlin. A cute lil bucket, ‘cause it’s so sweet and small, it’s where I wanna…” he trails off, unsure how to put this next part into words.

You stroke him again, “where you wanna what, Clyde? You can tell me, honey.” You don’t let up, you keep fisting his cock, encouraging him to go on.

He runs his fingers through your hair and sighs. “Sweetheart,” he takes another breath, running his fingertips along your scalp again. He’s starting to sweat, starting to really, really need release. “It’s where I wanna dump all my cum into. Can I, darlin? Will ya let me?”

You give him a sweet little smile, and he’s putty in your hands—almost literally. You keep touching him, stroking him just right, and his balls are so tight and heavy with cum.

“Darlin I’m, really I’m bout to blow, please.”

You fist his cock, lick at his slit again, and he groans. “Yes Clyde, do it for me baby, I know you’re gonna cum and it’s gonna be big, isn’t it?”

“Yyeahh, yes darlin, yes,” Clyde moans, rocking his hips just a little. His forehead is all creased, brows pulled together, cheeks and chest flushed and he’s puffing his breaths out.

“Right in here, Clyde,” you say, tapping your open lips with your free hand, “cum right in here, baby,” and you open your mouth up wide for him, keeping your grip even and tight and steady on him.

“Aaahhg fuuuck,” Clyde groans loudly, voice booming, as he finally, finally, hits his peak: the first thick rope of his hot cum lands right on your tongue, and he shudders at the sight. His muscles contract again and another rope shoots from the tip of his dick, landing on your bottom lip and chin. You keep pumping him and he keeps going, his cock twitching and his core muscles tensing as he pumps his hot load all over your tongue, your lips, your chin. There’s so much you can’t keep it all in your mouth, some dribbles onto the floor, so you have to quickly swallow in between spurts and open your mouth up wide again.

All tolled you end up swallowing three times before his cock stops twitching, stops pouring out viscous, thick, hot cum for you. Clyde groaned and shuddered the whole time, and now, he almost feels lightheaded.

Your throat feels sticky, Clyde’s salty aftertaste heavy on your tongue. You can even _smell_ it.

You give him a big smile, running your nails up and down his thighs. He gives you a big toothy grin in return, his eyes completely glazed over, blissed out, happy and adoring.

“Kiss me, darlin,” he says, running his thumb along your cheek. You stand up to your full height, run your fingers through his hair, and you do, deeply and sweetly, just how he likes.


End file.
